Why Oncie doesn't bend over anymore
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: WARNING: ONCEST! based on a youtube video. Greed-ler says something about Oncie's butt that makes Oncie blush. This is my 60TH FANFICTION! So I hope you like. Greed-ler and Oncie is watching! Thisis yaoi selfxself rated M to be safe


_**A/N: Okay, I am going to start this fanfiction with I'm sorry. I was thinking of a funny oncest to post on ff because there are more sad stuff... so I came up with this after I watched the oncest video with 'anaconda' XD yah, you know what's up. Enjoy!**_

Why Oncie doesn't bend over

Oncie doesn't bend over. At least, not around Greed-ler. It's not like he does _physical_ things to the young Once-ler. It's more like...teasing. Oncie never even realized his butt was the way it was. He blames the marshmallows.

Visualize, A sunny day, some of the trees were gone, but there are still a lot. The Swami Swans were squawking and the Barbaloots were eating fruit. Now, in the mansion of Greed-ler and Oncie, it was a week after they became a thing. Greed started a little hobby whenever Oncie bended over.

Once-ler was knitting while Greed-ler was signing papers. They enjoyed working together in that office. But soon, the silence bugged The older Once-ler. He smirked as he pulled out a bag of Marshmallows.

"Hey, baby. Want a marshmallow?" The green-clad man waved the bag in his hand. Oncie looked up and smiled, standing up and walking over to Greed.

"Sure. Thank you!" Once-ler's face beamed as he got a marshmallow from the bag. He popped it in his mouth and chewed happily. Greed-ler smirked evilly, an idea came to his head as he ate one too.

"Here's another." Greed said, pulling out another and 'by mistake' dropped the junk food.

Greed smiled, "Oh no! I'm sorry." The elder knew himself. He knew Oncie would pick it up.

"Oh, I'll get it." Once-ler bended down to pick up the marshmallow.

That's when Greed-ler said it, "My anaconda don't..."

"What?" Oncie asked, not standing up.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" Greed laughed, smacking the perk ass. Once-ler stood up, blushing like a tomato.

"GREED!"

The older Once-ler continued laughing, "I'm sorry, Oncie. Your butt was just asking for it."

Oncie huffed, "It was your butt before too."

"So? That makes it even more delectable!" Greed-ler smirked. Once-ler blushed deeper. He walked away, putting the marshmallow in his mouth.

Later on, Greed and Oncie finished their work and walked to their room. Greed-ler wanted to do what he did earlier again. He knew exactly when to do it.

Oncie began getting dressed for sleep. He bended down to get his pajamas out of the dresser.

Greed-ler, "My anaconda don't..."

"NO!" Oncie screamed, standing up, pajamas in hand. He turned toward Greed, face red.

"What?" Greed-ler smiled, shrugging.

"Don't sing that song!"

"What song?"

Oncie glared, "You know what song!" Once-ler turned around and began getting dressed, trying not to bend down. As he was putting on his pants, he had no choice but to bend down.

"My anaconda don't..."

"Greed-ler..." Oncie whined.

"My anaconda don't.." The voice came closer.

"Stop..."

The voice was right behind him, "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" Greed laughed as he smacked that round ass. Oncie squealed, standing up. Greed wrapped his arms around Oncie and chuckled in Once-ler's ear. Oncie whined a little. Greed moved Oncie's head toward him, placing his lips on The Once-ler.

"Come on. You know it was funny." Greed smiled, pecking Oncie's neck, muttering, 'and true' under his breath.

"Oh, Greed." Oncie giggled, rolling his eyes as Greed brought the young Once-ler to the bed.

And so ever since that day, Oncie hardly bends over around Greed-ler.

 _ **A/N: I did it! I brought this fandom some humor! I hope you enjoyed! I sure did. I got this idea from the oncest video with the name 'anaconda' so, look it up! It's super funny. Wait...THIS IS MY 60TH FANFICTION! *crowd cheers* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DID IT! I published sixty fanfictions! Like and PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS! but be nice in them! Fujoshi101 OUT!**_


End file.
